


To One More Year

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Promise AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Daddy!Luffy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mommy!Reader, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [Daddy!Luffy x Mommy!Reader] [Sequel to 'Promise'] [Promise AU]"What're you going to wish for?" He put a hand on his chin, giving a look of deep thought. It was quickly replaced with a large grin, "Got it." He blew his candles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set as a sort-of continuation to Promise. Same AU where Ace dies, Reader-chan gives birth to Ace's son, and Luffy is now the father of that child.
> 
> For Luffy's birthday (May 5 - Children's Day in Japan)! Happy Birthday, you rubber idiot!

The entire crew had been partying since the beginning of the day on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was officially turning nineteen today, and everyone had outdone themselves in order to properly celebrate the day their faithful captain was born.  
  
Streamers were hung about, balloons were tied practically everywhere, and there were tables set up where all the food had been previously been (especially the sake, whom Zoro and Nami had easily downed in a mere hour). Anywhere you looked, there was confetti and small banters of 'Happy Birthday Luffy' around the ship, and everyone was having fun with their day off.  
  
What was more special on this day, however, was the fact that another member of the crew would be celebrating with them.  
  
The young Sabo, who almost two years old, was joining in occasionally on the fun with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, with the trio happily playing with the raven-haired toddler who was barely able to comprehend any of their words.  
  
Everything had been going well, and the party had already been in full swing. There was one last thing that was missing, however, an essential to any birthday celebration.  
  
And boy did it make its appearance quite known.  
  
"The cake is finished everybody!" Sanji called out.  
  
"CAKE!" Luffy yelled excitedly, picking up his son with a childish gleam in his eyes as he told the toddler in his arms, "There's cake Sabo! Sanji makes really, really good cake! You're going to love eating it!" The child only let out squeals, squealing out "cake cake", as Luffy carefully rushed off with the freckled toddler in his arms towards his crew, who were surrounding his traditional birthday treat.  
  
You let out a smile at the way Luffy was paying much attention to Sabo, as Luffy pointed at the cake with glee as he talked animatedly about the wonders of cake to the toddler who still didn't have a clue as to what anybody, much less Luffy, was talking about.  
  
"Cake, yum! Cake!" Sabo cheered, squirming a little in Luffy's arm. Everybody practically melted at him, and in return Sabo gave a cute, childish grin.  
  
Everybody had been quite surprised to see Luffy come back to Sabaody Archipelago with you, and were especially shocked when he also arrived with a tiny babe in his arms. But as soon as they realized your situation, they were more than happy to see that their captain had not abandoned you in your time of need, and soon got along well with you and Sabo (mostly the latter, seeing as they each took turns in spending time with the toddler).  
  
The crew then sang the customary birthday song for the raven-haired male, with Usopp occasionally taking pictures with his new invention that he had dubbed a "camera". As they finished the song, it was time for Luffy to make his birthday wish.  
  
"What're you going to wish for?" Nami asked Luffy, as everyone else watched him expectedly. "Remember to not tell us what it is, or your wish won't come true."  
  
Luffy put a hand on his chin, giving a look of deep thought.  
  
There were many things that he could want...which one was honestly better than all the others...  
  
Not even a few seconds passed when he let out his usual large grin, "Got it." He gave a quick look at Sabo, which you only caught, before he blew his candles. Everyone heartily cheered, as Sanji swiftly cut the abnormally large cake into even proportions (yes, it was somehow possible for him to do so).  
  
Hours passed after that, and it wasn't until the late hours of the night did everyone finally retire to their rooms, completely spent from the whole day of partying.   
  
And then there were two: just you and Luffy.   
  
You were practically on the verge of exhaustion yourself, unused to staying up so late into the night without the sounds of Sabo's wailings for feeding or cries for another diaper change.  
  
As if sensing your weariness, Luffy simply asked, "Why don't you go to sleep? It's pretty late out." He paused for a moment. "I could watch Sabo for the night, if that's what you need. I want to make sure you get your rest."  
  
You hummed at his suggestion. "Thanks for the offer, but it's fine. I can sleep alright, I just wanted to get some fresh air before I sleep."  
  
As an afterthought, you said with a teasing tone, "Since when did you suddenly become all mature on me~? Don't think just because you're nineteen that you can act all responsible and adult-like!"  
  
Luffy pouted. However, there was similar mirth in his dark eyes. "Oi, I can be a man too. I'm stronger than a lot of people."  
  
You rolled your eyes playfully. "Alright tough guy, let's see how you go against the people in the New World."  
  
You were both soon met by peaceful, comfortable silence. The soft sounds of the waves lightly crashing into the Thousand Sunny was the only sound you could hear, and the view of the bright moon shining on the entire, endless ocean took your breathe away.  
  
And suddenly you heard _his_ voice, calm and reassuring as it always was:  
  
_"You know why I always like the sea? Because it's like my home, always calling out to me. But no matter what, I want you to always remember that even though the sea is my home, you and our baby will always be my heart."_  
  
You clenched your fists, ignoring the sudden wave of pain in your heart. You were successful in subduing your tears, seeing as Luffy didn't notice a thing about it, as you lingered onto the sound of... _Ace's_ voice.  
  
In an effort to control your motherly hormones, you decided to ask the rubber captain a question that had been lingering in your mind for a long while. Fortunately, it worked.  
  
"So...what did you wish for?"  
  
"Hm?" Luffy raised a brow innocently at your question. "What did I wish for?"  
  
"Yeah." You answered, leaning into the railing with your arms crossed. You were completely unaware of the sudden beating of his heart when you flashed him one of your soft smiles that would make him feel weirdly tingly inside. "You know, when Nami told you to make a wish before you blew your candles. What was it?"  
  
You noticed Luffy suddenly become silent. Your brows furrowed, sending him a look of concern. "It wasn't anything bad...was it?"  
  
Luffy only waved off your worry, sending you a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it, [Name]." You were surprised at the sudden smirk on his lips, never having seen Luffy suddenly act so confident in front of you. It kinda reminded you of Ace...in the good way. "Besides, didn't Nami say not tell anybody it or else it won't come true~? Shishishi."  
  
He had you there. You shrugged. "I was just curious is all." You let out a yawn, as you slowly stood up. "Well, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go check on Sabo really quick before I sleep."  
  
Luffy nodded. "Alright then, night [Name]."  
  
"Goodnight, Luffy." You gave each other your customary goodnight hug before you left, and Luffy didn't ignore the way hug lasted a little longer than usual. He dismissed any weird, obviously impossible thoughts in head about that. There was just no feelings like _that_ towards him.  
  
When you finally went back inside, Luffy made sure that you weren't going to come out and quickly brought out all the supplies that he had hidden throughout the whole day, making his way to his sacred destination.  
  
One bottle of sake. Three cups.  
  
He filled the red cups to the brim, as he sat atop his favorite spot on the Thousand Sunny, above its lion-like head. Luffy took a deep breathe, feeling deeply nostalgic as he saw the two cups in front of him, while the other hung close to his mouth.

His thoughts drifted from his brothers, from Sabo to Ace, and finally, to you and his toddler Sabo. _His._  He still couldn't help but feel a familiar surge of warmth of the title "daddy" that was always so easily released from Sabo's mouth, even if the child was beginning to resemble a mini-Ace.  
  
His thoughts soon shifted to you, from the way you had grown as both a woman and a mother. God, you were still amazing and beautiful as always; even in motherhood you still retained your ball-of-sunshine like personality. It made it all the more harder for him to stop loving you in the way he did, even if he was still conflicted about his feelings.  
  
And then, he thought of what you asked before.  
  
_"So...what did you wish for?"_  
  
Your words echoed on his mind, causing him to subconsciously shiver at your voice. He couldn't tell you his wish, it was something too personal for him to ever share to anybody else but himself.  
  
But maybe it wouldn't hurt to share them out loud, he thought, closing his eyes in an attempt to maintain his calm demeanor.  
  
"I wish that I can continue to protect [Name] and Sabo..." Luffy recited, voice barely above a whisper. "To protect my crew, so that I don't have to lose anymore people that I care about. I wish I can be strong enough to keep us all alive."  
  
Gently, Luffy held up his cup towards the open sea. And for a moment, there flashed a vision of his two brothers, older and alive, giving him proud smiles, holding their own cups towards him.   
  
_"To another year."_ They both said simultaneously, downing their own drinks with proud smiles.  
  
Luffy blinked, and they disappeared. Gone from this world. He let out a small smile, looking down at his own cup fondly.  
  
'To another year it is.'  
  
He gulped it all down in one sitting.


End file.
